entrevistando a los personajes de cazador x
by 1pikachu1
Summary: entrevistas a nuestros personajes favoritos de cazador. Conozcan las respuestas a preguntas algo (muy) poco coherentes.


¡Hola! bienvenidos a mi primer fic de humor (o eso intente). Esto es solo una idea algo estúpida que entro a mi cabeza, Supongo que el nombre lo dice todo así que ¡coorreee video!

Entrevistando a Killua Zaoldyeck

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Comentarios del invitado**

"pensamientos"

(acciones)

**Mmm… ¿dónde estoy? **

En mi casa Killua, ¡es un placer poder conocerte al fin!

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Bueno pues yo soy…. Yo soy….. ¡Soy pikachu!

**O.o ese no es tu nombre.**

¿Cómo sabes? …Ehh quiero decir ¡yo me llamo pikachu!

**Nadie se llamaría pikachu…. A no ser que tus padres estén más locos que tú, algo imposible ya que tú estás bien requeté loca. Además ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para intentar secuestrarme?**

¡Yo! No no no quiero decir…. Mmm…. Además yo no intente secuestrar, solo quiero que respondas unas pequeñas preguntas.

**¿Preguntas?**

Seeeh….. "Preguntas " (mirándolo pervertidamente)

**(Escalofrió) No. Me reusó, la última fangirl que intento entrevistarme me dejo una mordida en el trasero, así que no.**

Bueno entonces será por las buenas o por las malas (acercándose a Killua peligrosamente)

_10 minutos más tarde_

Entonces killua seguimos con la entrevista.

**¿Si, cual es la primera pregunta? (temblado temblando de pies a cabeza)**

¡Bien! ¡Ese es el ánimo! ¿Ves que es más fácil así?

**Ss..i "da más miedo que illumi e hisoka juntos"**

Primera pregunta

1-¿Por qué eres cazador?

**Bueno en un principio quería ser cazador para pasar el tiempo, pero después de que conocí a gon me di cuenta de que ser cazador es algo muy divertido, y quiero poder ayudarle a encontrar a su padre.**

2-¿Cómo crees que morirás?

**¿Por qué esa pregunta?**

Nada en especial, solo quiero saber cuáles son tus pensamientos de tu muerte.

**No estoy seguro, pero supongo que si muriera seria en una lucha o intentando proteger a alguien que me sea querido.**

Snif... Snif

**¿ehh? ¿Estas llorando?**

No, solo me entro una pelusa al ojo

**"si como no"**

Sigamos

3-¿Te gusta alguien? "di que gon, di que gon, di que gon"

**No**

Pero, ¿y qué hay de gon?

**(se sonroja) a mí no me gusta gon, él es solo mi amigo, nada más,**

Puf… agua fiesta, arruinaste mi fantasía :p

(Suspiro) Okay sigamos

4-¿Prefieres el tangananica o el tanganana?

**El tangananica…. ¡tangana nica nica nica nic**

Shh… me ha quedado claro

5-Si tuvieres que emparejarte con alguno de los chicos ¿con cuál sería?

**¡ESPERA! ¿Porque con uno de los chicos?**

Bueno, es que en la mayoría de los fanfics tu estas en parejado con gon, incluso a veces con kurapika.

**¡Guacala que asco! ¡Voy a demandar esa página!**

Yo no lo haría si fuera tu (tomando un cuchillo) muchas personas adoran esta página, si asieras que la cerraran no te iría muy bien.

**Cre..o que…. Mmm…. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?**

¿Con quién estarías emparejado, con gon o con kurapika?

**¿uhh? Hace dos minutos me preguntaste con cuál de los chicos me emparejaría, ahora solo nombraste a gon y a kurapika.**

Bueno todos sabemos que no elegirías a leorio así que lo salte, ahora ¡RESPONDE!

**Con… Con…. con gon (sonrojado)**

(Sonriendo satisfechamente) ¿Y por qué?

**Gon es mi mejor amigo y si tuviera que elegir entre él y kurapika lo elijo a él.**

"pensé que dirías algo más emocionante"

6- ¿después de gon quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Supongo que a kurapika y leorio, a ambos les tengo el mismo afecto, aunque siempre moleste a leorio he logrado desarrollar gran cariño hacia él y con kurapika no tengo ningún problema, siempre sabe cómo resolver problemas y supongo que tengo el mismo afecto hacia el que es que tengo hacia leorio.**

7-¿dejaría que un fangirl/boy entrara a tu habitación por la noche?

**Primero, una fangirl me hiso preguntas y termine con una marca permanente en mi trasero, supongo que queda lista esa respuesta ¿no?, y no quiero quedar con más mascas en mi hermoso trasero, el solo me pertenece a mí.**

Y a gon

**Si y a go- NO ESPERA**

Wuajaja eso ira para el Facebook xD

**De verdad te odio**

8-¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?

**Chocolates**

9-¿tu color favorito?

**El azul**

10- ¿cuándo conociste a kurapika pensaste que era mujer?

**Algo así, pero después de unos momentos me convencí de que era chico, aunque en los últimos días he comenzado a dudar nuevamente.**

11- ¿cuál es la casa de tus sueños?

**Un casa que este alejada, en la cual ni una persona de mi familia me pudiera molestar.**

12- ¿has robado dinero a alguno de tus compañeros?

**Si a gon.**

¿Para qué?

**Para chocolates**

"con un amigo como el, quien quiere tener enemigos"

13-para tus vacaciones que lugar elegirías ¿la playa o el campo?

**La playa, me gusta el agua y es un lugar que pocas veces he visitado.**

14-¿si tuvieras una hija como le pondrías?

**No crees que te estas adelantando mucho.**

Si, pero me dio curiosidad

**Nunca lo había pensado antes, dame tiempo.**

Claro

_10 minutos después_

Y bien?

**Gohatsu**

¿Gohatsu? ¿Por qué?

**Bueno, hatsu por que significa primogénita o primera nacida**

¿Y porque go?

**(Sonrojado) por nada**

¿No será por gon?

**¡No!... bueno tal vez si (en voz baja)**

No te avergüences es bastante tierno. Además yo creo que gon haría lo mismo

14-¿y cómo se llamaría si tuvieras un hijo?

**¿Me das otros diez minutos?**

Adelante

_Diez minutos…. Otra vez_

**Listo**

¿Bien cómo se llamaría?

**Goku **

(Sonriendo tiernamente) "se nota que son mejores amigos"

15-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

**Comer golosinas, jugar con gon, ver programas con alto contenido sexual, apostar y ocupar mi patineta.**

"pervertido"

18- ¿qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho o visto?

**No lo puedo decir**

Si esto quedara entre nosotros (cruzando los dedos)

**Bueno un día me encontré con leorio y con kurapika en un hotel. Leorio estaba vestido como un lobo y kurapika como la caperucita roja, según ellos iban a una fiesta de disfraces… pero creo no podrá borrar nunca esa imagen de mi hermosa cabeza.**

¿Hum? Eso es muy extraño y para nada traumático

**No dirías eso si hubieras visto a kurapika **

19-A todo esto ¿crees que entre kurapika y leorio hay algo más que "amistad"?

**No sabría cómo decirlo, entre esos dos todo es pelea y siempre están juntos, pero yo creo que si hay "algo" mas.**

20- ¿te gustan cantantes nuevos como Justin Bieber o one direction?

** Por favor no los vuelvas a nombrar.**

¿Por qué?

** Gon ha estado cantado todas sus canciones las últimas semanas, incluso las canta dormido.**

¿Y que piensas hacer con él?

** Con los chicos estamos pensando seriamente en llevarlo a un doctor.**

21- ¿qué haces si encuentras a hisoka desnudo en tu cama?

** Cerraría la puerta, caminaría lo más lejos posible y pasaría años de terapia para borrar esas imágenes.**

Pero tú ya lo has visto desnudo

** NO me hagas recordarlo**

okay "posdata: por alguna razón no hay que ver a hisoka desnudo"

22-¿ qué piensas del genei ryodan?

**No le digas a kurapika ni a gon, pero pienso que son súper geniales**

¿En serio?

**Si, ¿que acaso no has visto sus poderes?**

Si, y son muy geniales, pero pensé que no te gustarían porque son los enemigos de kurapika.

**Lo sé y dije que son geniales, pero no como para unirme a ellos o algo así, sería más para pelear.**

Ahora si he comprendido

23- ¿cómo te sientes ahora de haber terminado la entrevista?

**Cansado, me has hecho pensar mucho.**

Okay, te dejo ir si me das un autógrafo.

**Claro (firma un cuaderno y se va)**

¡no puede ser killua zaoldyeck ha firmado mi cua….. Espera que dice aquí **– no creas que te firmare algo por haberme secuestrado y hacerme estúpidas preguntas, con** **amor killua-**

No puede ser ¡LE PUSO CON AMOR! (suspiro soñador)

Bien aquí termina la primera entrevista espero que les haya gustado. Crear humos si es difícil (aunque en realidad no sé si me quedo bien)

Pero antes de terminar les tengo una pregunta de suma importancia ¿Qué prefieren el Tangananica o el tanganana? xD

En fin espero que estén bien, comenten si les gusto y si no también, así me hacen saber que no les pareció.

¡Adiós!


End file.
